Making Waffles
by Kyarottokureiji
Summary: Making waffles can lead to some very unexpected things. Watch as a story of humor, magic, and romance unfolds. But mostly humor...and romance. XD LightxL and some BBxL Light:Seme L:Uke Rated M for later chapters
1. Syrup

**A/N Yo! It's Bailey, just wanted to let you know, I (Dancing In Darkness) am writing in bold and Briana (Goku2324) is writing in italics. We went paragraph by paragraph. ^ ^ And now if Briana wants to add something, she'll be in italics!**

**WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! :O**

(L's POV)

_I was sitting in my usual chair watching some yaoi. Suddenly I heard a weird sound; it was my stomach. I was really hungry but I wanted to wait for Light so we could have breakfast together. I could tell that he was asleep because, even though he was three rooms away, I could hear his beautiful snoring. _

**I stopped the video clip, which, by the way, was getting pretty crazy, to turn my head towards Raito's room, and listen to him sleep. It really was beautiful. I slowly stood up, but not before exing out the window, I didn't need anyone seeing that. After a few steps, I realized that I hadn't deleted the history on my computer, oh well, nobody is going to look anyways. I soon got to Raito's room, and froze, it was /beautiful/! I sat down on my knees near his bed and watched him silently.**

_I kissed Light's forehead and I saw Light smile. "Good morning L" Light said happily. "What do you want for breakfast darling?" Light asked me. I thought about for a while, and then I knew what I wanted for breakfast. Oh I sure knew. "WAFFLES!!!!!" I exclaimed. Light jumped and fell out of bed. "Oh sorry Light, I didn't mean to scare you". Light laughed._

"_I was NOT scared!" Light yelled at me. I sighed. Light would always be Light, and Light always hid his feelings._

**I stood up and helped him do the same. He complained and tried to make me feel guilty by saying his leg was broken. I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the room to the kitchen. To get there though, we had to pass by the room I was previously in. I turned my head when I heard a sound coming from one of the computers, and my eyes widened in horror when I discovered that Matsuda was at my computer, looking through my history. Not my yaoi! I broke out into a full sprint towards him and tackled him. After getting up and thoroughly kicking him in the ribs a few times, I turned back to my computer. The video I had been watching was up. I turned to him with a look of malice in my eyes.**

_"Matsuda, you did not just see that…GOT IT?!" I threatened him._

"_Oh- ok L" Matsuda said in a shaking voice. I closed the video and deleted the history._

_Matsuda was lying on the floor crying. He assumed the fetal position and I laughed evilly. "Ha hahaha-ha?." I finished awkwardly and Matsuda stared at me with tears in his eyes. "L what are you doing?" I heard Light call from the kitchen, "What did I say about bullying Matsuda?" I sighed "I know…I'm only aloud to do it three times a week"_

**"Yeah! Now, get in the corner, you have a time out for 10 minutes." I hung my head, slumped my shoulders, and dragged my feet till' I was at the corner. After I had sat down, I gave Matsuda what was probably the most horrifying glare he had ever seen. He jumped and ran out of the room, falling on the way. I looked at the ground and sat still for 10 minutes. Finally, after that was over, I walked into the kitchen, crossed my arms, and stared at Raito. He turned to me and smiled. **

** "Yo!" He greeted. I narrowed my eyes. "What?" He questioned. **

** "Your face, that's what!" I yelled, waving my arms around for emphasis. He gave me a strange look, **

** "What?" **

"**Did you not hear me?" I asked. "I said 'your face'."**

"**Yes, but why?"**

"**You made me sit in time out! It was only the ninth time this week! I was only six off." I said, pouting and I had my non-existent angry eyebrows on. Raito sighed and turned around, grabbed something and pushed it into my hands. **

"**Eat your waffles."**

_I wasn't going to forgive him so easily, but Light had ways of always getting what he wanted. This time his method was using waffles. "Well are you going to eat or not?" Light asked smirking. "Yeah, but I'm still angry…a bit" I said as I put the food into my mouth. Light sat down. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked him. He pondered it and then said "Milk please". I gave him his milk in a pink cup and he glared at me. Then he started eating silently. The silence died when he tasted the waffles. "HMMM!!!!" _

_I stared at him and asked "Light is this your first time?" He nodded shyly and went back to eating._

**I stared at him while he continued to make those very sexual sounding sounds. I shrugged and grabbed for the syrup, but stopped when Raito narrowed his eyes and basically growled at me. My eyes widened. **

** "Why did you growl?" I asked, completely confused.**

** "NOBODY GETS MY FREAKIN SYRUP! IT'S MINE!" I stared at him.**

** "Whatever." I said and grabbed the syrup before he could stop me. I used it all on one waffle, but to my defense, Raito had already used maybe a WHOLE cup of the syrup. I got up and went to the pantry to get some more syrup, only to find that we only had one more bottle left, that wouldn't last us very long. Oh noesss!**

_I looked at Light and asked "Are you finished?" Light nodded and said "But I'm hungry for more."_

"_Oh.. ok then I'll make more." I turned to the waffle maker, but suddenly Light grabbed me by my…shirt? _**(Aww What a let down. –Bailey O_O) **

"_No I don't want waffles!" Light said laughing "I want you"._

_He pulled me to him and took off my shirt. He pushed me to the couch and poured syrup over my chest. "Light?" I said surprised. Light remained silent and started licking the syrup off my bare chest._

(3rd Person)

"**Oh, L, don't pretend to be surprised, you made me do this, you seduced me with your body, you filthy slut. Your nipples are so hard." (Quoting a yaoi manga that we unwrapped and read at Borders. XD) Raito said, licking one of his nipples. L moaned. "You really are a slut, aren't you?" He said, chuckling quietly. **

** Light reached for L's pants and pulled them off. L's eyes widened Raito pushed him on the floor and started kissing him, his hands were about to go into L's boxers, when suddenly Matsuda walked in. **

** "Hey you guys, I was just gonna, uh…Uhm…go." And he ran out of the room. Light shrugged and started reaching for L's boxers again, but L grabbed his hands.**

** "Nope, the mood is just gone now."**

"_But L!" Light whined. "What if I take you to my room?" Light asked, trying to seduce L. "I already said no" L said, wiping the syrup left on him. L put his clothes back on and walked out of the room, leaving Light to take care of his 'little problem' by himself. _

_**Haha, hey guys, keep in mind, we're 13. O_o**_

_Light sat on the floor and put some syrup in his hand before reaching for his pants. He ran after L and said "Hey L, I got some syrup on my lollypop…would you help me clean it off, with your tongue?"_

**"Sure Raito! Where's the lollipop?" L asked, looking around.**

** "I don't think you understand…" L looked at him for a moment, before he realized what Raito meant. L smirked, "Well, I guess we can't waste syrup…" L sank down to his knees and unzipped Raito's pants and boxers, he had Raito's dick in hands and was about to put his mouth over it, when Matsuda burst in. **

** "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He screamed.**

** "I'm just cleaning Yagami-Kun up." Matsuda rolled his eyes. **

** "You two shouldn't do this crap in the freaking hallway, Light's dad is here, you know, AND L has those cameras set up around, remember that? You two are on the big screen in the computer room right now, everybody has been watching you…"**

_Light waved his hand and smiled at the camera. "Hi dad!!!!!" _

_Soichiro did a face-palm. "Light you have stained our family's name!"_

_He shouted through the mic. "Thanks dad!" Light said, not bothering to cover his exposed body. L remained in the same position, with his moth open, the only difference, was that his eyes were wide with mortification, and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. _

**L stood up slowly and it got silent. Turning around, he just walked away. Raito pulled up his pants and ran after L. Matsuda stood in the hallway alone. **

** "Uh... well, I'm just, uh, gonna go... again." He said, and walked out of the building… **

** End of chapter one.**

** --X--**

**A/N Well, this is Bailey speaking! :D Anyways, yeah, Uh, Briana (Mello2324) is probably going to either add to this chapter, if she wants to, or just start the second. This is on both of our accounts! :D I hope you liked it, look out for chapter two! And now, if Mello wants to add more to the authors not, she'll be the italics. ^ ^**


	2. Under The Bed

**AN/ Hi! It's Bailey! **_And Briana!!!! ^_^ _**Yep, this is the second chapter. WOAH! I'm actually staying committed to a story! **_This story will be super special awesome!!! _**There will be a surprise… hahaha. . And ...licorice! **_… _** Now, without further adieu… LET'S DO THIS BITCH!! **

We do not own Death Note, or any of its characters. **D':**

**----This is a line…---**

_(Light's POV)_

_I was sitting in my computer chair next to L, who seemed to be pretending to work._

_L was drooling for some reason and I asked him, "What are you looking at L?"_

"_Oh nothing!!!" L replied nervously. He closed the page, before I could see it. I pushed him out of his chair, and sat on his chair to investigate. I opened the minimized page and saw something that made me fall out of the chair. "What's wrong Light?" L asked smiling, "never seen yaoi before?"_

"_Of course I have you idiot" was my reply, "but I didn't know you looked at porn behind my back. I mean, couldn't we look at it together?" I said with tears in my eyes._

**(3****rd**** person) **

**L stared at Raito, before laughing loudly. Raito looked confused, before realizing that everybody was watching them with looks of shock on their faces. He blushed before standing up, "Well, uh. Ahem, I was just saying, that Uhm…uh, never mind." He said, giving up on the idea that he could cover this up as something else. He sat back down at his computer and still felt the eyes of everybody else looking at his back as he worked. Turning around quickly, he started to yell at them to stop staring, when he noticed a pain in his neck, he had turned too fast and now had whiplash. That was just great. **

_"What happened Light??!!!!" L said overreacting. Light stood up and walked out of the room. "Light can't do anything else to stain our family's pride anymore" Soichiro said gloomily. "Cheer up Chief!" Matsuda said, putting his hand on Soichiro shoulder._

_Soichiro slapped Matsuda's hand off. Matsuda ran out of the room and went to L. _

"_L he hit me!" Matsu said crying._

"**Honestly, I don't care." L said to him stoically, "You probably deserved it anyways, touching his shoulder like he was your friend or something." Matsuda let out a whimper, hunched his back much like L, looked at the floor, and walked out of the room looking as though he was a puppy that had just been kicked. "Pshh, idiot." Soichiro said, turning back to his work. L looked at the monitors on the big screen, and saw Raito sitting in their room on the bed, talking to himself, he was looking at the wall as if he saw someone there. '**_**Maybe he is insane…**_**' L thought. Sighing, he decided to go to the room and listen in on what he was saying.**

_He opened the door quietly and heard Light say "You know Ryuk; I think that maybe L doesn't love me." L crawled to the bed and slid under it to listen. "You think so Ryuk?" Light said. "You're not even listening to me!!!" Light yelled at the wall. L continued to listen. "Very wise…wise indeed" Light said to the wall. _

**"so, you can grant wishes? Pfft! What are you, a fairy, or something?" Raito asked, mocking Ryuk. "Okay! God, you don't have to yell! It was a joke!" Raito was quiet for a minute, L assumed that he was listening to what his imaginary friend had to say. "So, would that kind of thing really work on a person as stubborn as L?" He asked curiously. He was quiet again for a few seconds before replying once more, "Okay then, that's my wish. I wish that L was madly in love with me. A hot, fiery, passionate love." Raito said, practically drooling at the perverted mental images he was probably receiving at the moment. "So," Raito said, "When will it take affect?" "24 hours? Why that long? That's a freaking' rip off." He sighed, but then smirked, "Heh heh heh, soon, L, soon." He said in a very creepy voice that gave L the chills. "All right, G'night Ryuk!" He said in a suddenly happy and very loud voice. And then, he was under the covers asleep.**

_ L crawled out from under the bed. He wondered why Light would need an imaginary friend when he could go to Matsuda for advice. He laughed. Matsuda didn't know very much and he couldn't grant wishes either. L looked at he apple clock on the wall: it was 10:30 already, which meant he had been under the bed for about an hour. L slid under the covers with Light, but couldn't sleep, thinking of Light's wish and hoping that it wouldn't come true. Light started snoring beautifully like always and L listened to him until it was 5:00 A.M. L closed his eyes and he fell into a sleep filled with dreams involving Light, frosting, and ropes. What a wonderful dream it was._

**---This is a line…---**

**AN/ This one was kind of short. O.O Sorry bout that… But you know what would make monster Jibblelegs really happy? REVEIWS! Yeah, it's true, that is his number one source of nutrience. Yeah, he feeds on them. Reviews, it's so easy to save this little monster Jibblelegs, come on, just feed him. That little button right below here, pretty simple, right? JUST FREAKING CLICK IT. :O**


End file.
